


Sweet Tea

by Wrenalynn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Possibilites, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, Sweet Dreams, Tea and nonsense, after the second kiss, moar tags, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenalynn/pseuds/Wrenalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Solas walks away from his love on the balcony of her room? Short, Fluffy one-shot about the kiss and what could happen afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tea

“Ar lath ma, Vhenan.”  
Solas slowly let go of Kylan's hand, letting their fingertips brush against each other as they parted. His eyes clouded slightly, giving his face a softer, slightly desirous look.  
He turned then, and took the steps back down to the main hall two at a time, leaving her baffled and completely unaware of the joy buzzing through him.  
She watched him go, leaning against the door frame with a sad smile on her face. He claimed loved and passion, and yet remained so closed off from her. It was mildly upsetting to wonder if he would ever fully open himself. Little she could do, though, he'd already become so necessary/ to her daily life. He'd either hurt her or heal her.  
She sighed and turned once more to stand out on the balcony, looking out over the snowy mountain range, mentally reliving that wondrous kiss.

 

Solas slowed his pace once he reached the main hall and schooled his face back into his regular mask. No sense in alerting anyone else to what was between the two of them. He pointedly ignored the raised eyebrows of a few passing nobles as he strode purposefully through the door that would lead him to the kitchens. Now to simply figure out how to get what he wanted from the kitchen staff and make it back upstairs with it all while maintaining the ruse that they were simply war-time associates and he her magical adviser.  
His entrance into the kitchens was noted by two elven maids sweeping out the large hearth. They kept their heads to their tasks as he milled about the room, gathering things, brewing a pot of tea, and placing it all together on a tray before gliding quietly back out. The two maids glanced at each other over their broomsticks.  
“Odd, that one.” She whispered, “I could have sworn he hated tea.”

 

Solas came to a halt at the door to the main hall. Blast it all, there was no way he'd make it all the way to her room unnoticed. All the could do was move quickly, quietly, and hope no one important noticed his movements.  
With a muttered curse and a determined look on his face, he pushed the door slightly open to peer out. The chair Varric had been in seemed unoccupied. Good. With the primary source of Skyhold gossip away from his favorite fireplace, Solas eased the door all the way open and walked quickly up the hall to her door. He pushed through it without a backwards glance and counted himself lucky.  
He might have been slightly less pleased if he'd known that Master Tethras had in fact barely caught the sight of him opening the Inquisitor's private door as he came back down from the library. The Dwarf grinned mightily.  
“Oh...this is perfect.”

Kylan had been in the process of pouring over a ledger of Leliana's notes and reports when she fell soundly asleep. She had her head down on her desk, resting her cheek on one hand and part of the ledger when Solas crept back into her room. Seeing her thus brought another smile to his face and he softened his step as to not wake her. Such effort went into her public persona and campaign, and he couldn't help but feel kin to her in this regard.  
He moved off towards the fireplace and gently set the tray of goodies on the floor beside it, before looking around for more inspiration. It had been a terribly long time since he'd attempted any sort of romantic gesture, and he knew this was an opportunity that he couldn't ignore.  
Moving around the room, he spotted the bed and the overly fluffy looking blanket draped across it. Perfect. He pulled it off and settled it on the floor before the fire.  
A few more careful rearrangements of candles and pillows and Solas came over to the sleeping Lavellan. She let out a contented sigh as he brushed a lock of her red hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smelled of clean air and woodlands, and slightly of the ink that sat on her desk. As she started to stir, he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face for a kiss.

  
~~  
Kylan dreamed of fields of flowers and groves of tempting fruit trees, stretching on past vision. The plums hung ripe and ready to eat off the burdened limbs, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and pulling one down. A contented noise, halfway between grunt and groan, left her mouth as she brought it to her lips and bit down. The flood of sweet juice she expected did not come though. It still tasted sweet, but also of bread and something akin to smoked meats. She had a brief moment of utter confusion before the dreamworld of plums misted away to reveal the waking world, changing the plum at her lips to the softness of a very familiar mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Solas cradling her face and kissing her with closed eyes. She let out a tiny 'oh!' and pulled back to sit up straight. “Solas!”  
He smiled at her in that belly-tightening way and inclined his head. “Kylan. I trust you slept well.”

  
She cleared her throat and nodded. “Y-yes, I… what are you doing here?” She remembered the distance he seemingly put between them not even an hour ago, and tried not to get her hopes up. Surely, he wasn't here to continue that kiss? Their conversation?  
Solas said nothing and held out his hand to her. She took it and was pulled to her feet. As he started to lead her out from behind her desk, the Inquisitor finally noticed the smell of tea and sweets and what had to be the most interesting spread of pillows and blankets that was laid out before the fireplace. His gentle guiding brought them over to the spot and he knelt down on the blanket before her. A tug on her fingers brought her down to kneel beside him.  
“Perhaps I simply wanted to spend more time with our tireless leader. Or should I say 'tired'.” He grinned at her and rubbed his thumb in a circle across her cheek. “Shall we have some tea and then I will let you have your bed?”  
Kylan sank down to sit on a pillow and eyed the food tray and the steaming pot of tea. He was certainly up to something, and she was damned well going to enjoy every last second of it. Grinning back, she reached out to run a loving hand along the edge of his jaw. “But you hate tea, Vhenan.”  
  
Solas barely suppressed the shudder that ran through him at her touch. He took her hand and brought it to his lips instead, to kiss each finger. That touch and those words affected him more than he cared to let her know just yet. But she was so strong and brave, and deserving of one evening of utter devotion, and he would not deny them both the pleasure of their bond this time.  
Instead of answering her, he simply scooted closer and took her lips with his. He moved closer still and threaded his fingers into her hair, craning her head back to deepen the kiss and get a better taste of her. No, he normally didn't like tea, but he wasn't planning on resting much tonight. He wanted to stay awake, watch her sleep, and commit every curve to memory before the inevitable.

She slid her hands along his sides and under his arms to wrap around his back. A soft moan left her lips as she molded herself to him, one adventurous hand seeking a way under his tunic to touch skin. The tips of her fingers brushed along his hip, seeking purchase and making his breath catch in his throat.  
  
Solas took her other hand in his as he moved his mouth to kiss along her jawline, not stopping her free hand that teased his flesh, and mumbling things in elvish that she couldn't make out.  
“What?” Kylan grumbled as her head fogged and his hands stilled.  
He chuckled and let his forehead rest against her shoulder, holding her own hands to still them and calm their embrace. “The things you do to me, Ky. I merely said 'We must slow down, there is too much at stake'. He shifted away from her with a little huff of breath but kept that slightly lazy smile that made her warmer than just the fire would. Instead of using his hands to further their pleasure, he moved to pour the two of them tea.

As he handed her a cup, he let his fingers linger against hers. “For now, Vhenan'ara, let us simply enjoy the food, the company, and the fire. We shall have plenty of time later for other revelries.”  
She accepted the cup and smiled at him. “I suppose you're right.” The tea steamed in her hands, and she pursed her lips to blow at its surface. Solas watched her mouth intently, and she looked up at him with eyes full of mischief. “But next time you won't get off that easily.”  
  
He pressed one last kiss to her forehead and settled back into the pillows. His arm came around her shoulders as she maneuvered to lay up against him. “Fair enough. Now rest your head and I will tell you a story of the Fereldan wilds from a spirit I met.”  
With a small giggle, she nestled into the crook of his shoulder and listened to the pleasant hum of his voice above the crackling of the fire. She'd never known such contentment before, and yet she felt in her core that such happiness would only continue for them. There was no reason yet to rush things. As she sipped at her tea, she began to drift, truly relaxed and happy for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labor of love, left dormant in a notebook of mine as time crawled by and my baby son got older and more needy.  
> Finally, I moved to type it all up, edit it, and give it to you all for your enjoyment. I hope it delivered as I haven't written fanfiction in over ten years.  
> My utmost love and thanks to all who venture here and get this far. May we all burn eternally in the fires of Solavellan Hell.


End file.
